


Sleepy Secrets

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fibro Cecil, Fluff, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos isn't as sound of a sleeper as Cecil thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Secrets

He was woken up by the sensation of fingers running over the inside of his forearm. He and Cecil had gone to bed at the same time today, their schedules matching up to allow for it this time. Carlos turned his head, letting his eyes open just enough to let him see what was happening. He watched as Cecil continued to run his fingers over his forehead, seemingly fascinated by his body. The Voice had not yet realized that Carlos had woken up and Carlos smiled to himself, keeping quiet as he watched Cecil.

Cecil was staring at Carlos’ arm intently, stroking his dark skin with the tips of his fingers. He hummed softly, running his thumb over one of the veins in a pensive gesture. “Beautiful Carlos…” he murmured to himself. “However did I end up with someone like you?” he wondered.

“Because I love you,” Carlos answered, giggling when Cecil blinked at him in surprise. The Voice had obviously thought that he was fast asleep. Carlos smiled and sat up, looking down at Cecil. “You’re my beautiful Voice,” he reminded him.

Cecil blushed, hiding his face behind both of his hands. “Carlos! You should let me know when you’re awake and listening to me!” he protested.

“Why?” Carlos asked, reaching down to gently pull Cecil’s hands away to kiss him on the nose. “If I did that then I wouldn’t hear you say such things!”

“Carlos…”

He smiled and kissed Cecil again. “I love you, Cecil.”

Cecil giggled, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck. “I love you too, clever Carlos.”


End file.
